No Quiero Extrañarte Esta Noche
by Julieta Uchiha Haruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, mantiene la lógica de que el amor a primera vista no existe, solo en los cuentos de hadas, existe el llamado "Para Siempre", el comprende que, la suerte no existe, solo el trabajo duro será quien te llevara al éxito. Sakura Haruno, una chica tímida, hermosa, divertida e Inteligente, ella cree en el poder de los sueños.


_**No Quiero Extrañarte Esta Noche.**_

Los personajes pertenecen a Makashi Kishimoto, Lo único que me pertenece es la Historia

Es mi primer Fanfiction, y bueno espero les guste, amo demasiado el Sasusaku UuUr bueno empecemos.

Sinopsis:

Sasuke Uchiha, mantiene la lógica de que el amor a primera vista no existe, solo en los cuentos de hadas, existe el llamado "Para Siempre", el comprende que, la suerte no existe, solo el trabajo duro será quien te llevara al éxito.

Sakura Haruno, una chica tímida, hermosa, divertida e Inteligente, ella cree en el poder de los sueños, es alegre, piensa que todo se arregla con un poquito de amor y esperanza, Sakura es muy cariñosa con todos, pues desde que recuerda le han dado pocas probabilidades de vida, así que trata de vivir su vida lo mejor que puede

Capitulo I

De nuevo esta tonta alarma, me tengo que meter a bañar, ir al trabajo, y buscar la conductora del especial de la banda , sin olvidarme de la cena con Hinata , Naruto y mi maravillosa cita, que Naruto se encargo de hacer por mi, no lo culpo después de ella no había ni hay nadie, -Sasuke toma el despertador y lo lanza saliendo de la cama con bastante pereza el esta acostumbrado a usar ropa de diseñador su refrigerador lleno de bebidas energéticas, Se puso su traje y subió a su carro, paro en el mismo puesto donde siempre suele comprar su café, estaciono su carro y entro a su oficina donde vio a su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki-

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde has estado? -Lanzándole una pequeña mirada asesina a su amigo-  
-Naruto, yo estoy bien gracias, ¿Y tú? -Alzo una ceja, ¿Quién se cree ese dobe para reclamar?, si el tarda a veces hasta horas, y Yo solo me retrace cinco minutos.-  
-Sasuke lo lamento, es que sabes que buscar a esta conductora es muy importante para nuestras carreras.-Abrazando al pelinegro, con mucho afecto-

-Lose, Naruto pero ya estoy aquí Haci que vamos a iniciar con las modelos -

-Correspondo el abrazo, muy en el fondo quiero a Naruto es la única persona que sabe por lo que eh pasado, en mi vida y sigue conmigo sin tenerme lastima-  
-Sasuke mírala a ella es perfecta, Sasuke mejor esta, eh llegado a la conclusión que Naruto no entiende ni escucha nada de lo que le eh dicho últimamente- Oye Naruto, Vimos a más de 20 chicas, y ninguna es bastante buena-Miro a Naruto, con fastidio-Te lo eh dicho, la chica que haga este comercial no solo tiene que ser hermosa, si no que también debe saber de lo que habla -Alterándose un poco-quiero a Naruto pero hay veces queme saca completamente de mis casillas-  
-Sasuke, No seas pesimista-totalmente alegre lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo conmigo- Venga necesitamos Un descanso antes que te vuelvas loco- Rió pero parece que a Sasuke no le causa gracia por que suelta mi agarre-

Sasuke consigue separarse de Naruto y va a la cafetería que más le gusta, mientras espera su turno coge su teléfono y comienza a revisar su agenda, cuando fue su turno al caminar con su café tropieza y accidentalmente le tira el café a una chica cuyo pelo es peculiarmente hermoso

-Lo siento, enserio discúlpame no te vi. , déjame ayudarte – Ayudo a secarla con una servilleta- En verdad no fue mi intención.

-No te disculpes fue un accidente- Miro esos profundos ojos negros de pronto siento una pequeña corriente eléctrica al tocar su mano- Me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y usted es?

-Un placer soy Sasuke Uchiha, solo dime Sasuke.- Sus ojos son de un hermoso color jade y ella es muy bonita-.

-Un placer Sasuke, si me disculpas necesito ir al tocador, un gusto conocerte-

Sasuke se despide y decide que es momento de regresar ala oficina aun le quedan audiciones que observar. Al llegar a su oficina Naruto ya esta en su lugar entusiasmado como siempre comienza de nuevo con las audiciones una chica tras otra.

-Naruto, por favor ya vamos a parar no hay ninguna que sea para este papel -Me masajeo la sien-.

-Sasuke es la penúltima, aguanta un poco más solo un poco ¿Si?-

-Esta bien Naruto pero si esta no es la indicada me voy a casa-

Naruto asiente con la cabeza mientras hacen pasar a la siguiente aspirante para el puesto del comercial, Sasuke no se había percatado de quien era ella ya que estaba leyendo su teléfono hasta que escucho su voz, esa voz que tanto le había gustado.

-Hola me llamo Haruno Sakura tengo 20 años- Sonriendo mientras enseñaba sus dientes perfectamente blancos-

Sasuke sonrío al reconocerla y presto la debida atención mientras Naruto le decía a Sakura lo que debía de hacer.

-Solo tienes que tocar y cantar si puedes una parte del tema 7 de la canción haciendo al final referencia al disco Señorita Haruno- mientras servia un poco de agua en su vaso-

Sakura asintió afirmativamente mientras se preparaba para comenzar- Cuando este lista Señorita Haruno- Bufo sonrientemente Sasuke-  
Sakura moría internamente de nervios, había escuchado de la audición y decidió hacer el casting por que esa banda era su favorita y por lo que había escuchado el promoción del disco solo basaba en hacer que esas canciones sean tocadas especialmente para el público, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas haciendo un notable rubor, sus nervios aumentaron cuando Naruto grito ¡Acción! –Internamente me comienzo a dar ánimos cuando me doy cuenta que, llevo conmigo mi guitarra acústica y comienzo a tocar la primera canción estoy concentrada con la cabeza agachada conozco esa canción y mi cerebro comienza nublarse en recuerdos y mis ojos se cierran en el momento solo siento la adrenalina

– _Aguja e hilo, carne y hueso,_

 _Saliva y tendón desgarrado el corazón._

 _Destellos de diamante en tus suturas,_

 _Estrellas en mi celda iluminan._

 _Es un arco viejo, sin resina en las cerdas de crin._

 _Hay que repararlo, como a ti y a mí_

 _¿Cómo sobrevivió entonces a tu ejecución?_

 _El público en pie, irrumpe en una ovación.-_

Paro por un momento para hacer referencia al disco, abro lentamente los ojos

-La Canción se llama "Sutura" es del grupo musical llamado "Shooting Star"- bajo lentamente su guitarra y me paro del banco- esta canción es muy especial habla de una ruptura, pero no solo de una canción de te deje y listo, si no del profundo amor que el vocalista le tiene a su novia, en un momento de su relación ella se alejo de el y fue cuando el escribió "Daños Colaterales", tras su abandono salio este álbum y sus demás espectaculares canciones, con el paso destiempo Adam y Mía arreglaron las cosas haciendo que su música se uniera como ellos a pesar de tocar diferentes instrumentos su música encajo perfectamente-

Sakura sonrío mientras Sasuke y Naruto la veían fijamente, Naruto estaba apunto de Llorar y Sasuke sonreía ya habían encontrado ala conductora. Naruto se levanto y le dijo a Sakura que se acercara ella obedeció y se sentó enfrente de ellos, Naruto fue el primero en hablar

-Bien señorita Haruno, fuiste la mejor que hemos visto, tiene carisma y sabe la existencia de este grupo-Naruto sonrío y dirigió una mirada que Sasuke conocía perfectamente Haci que Sasuke comenzó ah hablar-.  
-Señorita Haruno me sorprende que una chica sepa de esta banda, no es la favorita en las mujeres pero usted es la excepción así que es un placer informarle que tiene el puesto de conductora para este especial- Extendiéndole la mano a Sakura ella se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de Sasuke con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y después a Naruto-  
-Bien Sakura te vemos aquí mañana en punto de las 8:00 para comenzar a informarte de todo-Sonriendo Naruto se retiro dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos-

-Bien Señorita Haruno la veo mañana- Sonrío y le extiendo la mano amablemente-

-No me dija así señor Uchiha, que ya nos conocemos ¿Recuerda?- Señala su camisa, que aun esta machada de café y se ríe-

-Comienzo a reír y noto como ella me ve, su tierna, y pura mirada sobre mi-Ya dije que lo lamento Sakura, pero en recompensa te llevo a tú casa ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto, solo por que no me gusta ver sufrir ala gente-Sonríe con gentileza y ala vez con cierto sarcasmo diablos como es hermosa esa chica-

-Después de usted Sakura- Le abro la puerta de la oficina y ella sale dándome las gracias, Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y le abro la puerta del copiloto, ella recalca las palabras que siempre me han dicho mis citas pero en ella suenan diferentes al decir Que hoy en día ya no hay caballeros mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja, dios se parece tanto a ella que es difícil no cambiarle el nombre, empezamos platicando sobre los Shooting Star y terminamos hablando de ella, como no enamorarse de ella es inteligente y divertida, de repente dice algo que por un momento me deja helado.-

-Extraño mucho a Akamaru lamento haberlo dejado en florida- La miro sorprendido y aun mas cuando me dice-¿Quieres conocerlo?-Mientras en su teléfono busca una foto de el, mi corazón dio un respiro al saber que se trataba de su perrito que trágicamente estaba en silla de ruedas pero me alegro de que no se tratara de un chico-Lo extraño tanto, pero en mi departamento no cabe así que tuve que dejarlo con mis padres- me platico el porque su perro ya no pueda caminar hasta que llegamos a su casa se despidió con la promesa que mañana me veía en el set vi. Como se alejaba para abrir su casa hasta que se metió dentro arranque, dios que me esta pasando con esa chica me preguntaba mientras subía la velocidad-


End file.
